


The Stars Shine Bright

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Extended Metaphors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard looks at Jim as if he can see the future in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Shine Bright

Leonard looks at Jim as if he can see the future in his eyes.

It’s not always bright, as evidenced by the tiny near invisible scars the decorate Jim’s face, or the lines wearing into the skin under his eyes. There’s a furrow in his brow that wasn’t always there, and the stubble never seems to completely go away. Jim’s skin is pocked and scarred and worn like a leather bound bible, full of stories of sin, heroism, patience, and absolution.

Leonard looks at Jim with a heavy heart, nervous about what could happen. He knows Jim doesn’t have much of an idea of what’s in store for them all either, but he’s hopeful and confident. That’s enough confirmation to get Leonard to sleep most nights.

On other nights, Leonard tosses and turns, scared of the dark and the uncertainty surrounding him. He turns on the lights and wraps himself in blankets, comforted by their presence, although he would prefer something more solid, someone.

The future shines bright in Jim’s eyes, despite looking worn down himself. He holds his head high and never fails to smile and crack a joke to set everyone at ease. He’s cool and collected; he’s everything Leonard is not, an Leonard wonders how he could be so lucky to have this man in his life.

When Leonard looks at Jim and Jim meets his gaze, it’s like staring out into the endlessness of space itself, all that lies ahead and what might await them. Jim’s eyes twinkle with the light of far away stars and expended dilithium crystals. Leonard gets lost in his eyes, the only space he’s ever been comfortable with.

Those eyes, as terrifying and beautiful as they are, can’t compare to the way Jim’s hands feel running through Leonard’s hair, tugging his face closer to deepen their kiss. Leonard loses his breath in Jim’s mouth, allows him to take him completely, trusting Jim with his heart as much as he does his life.

When Leonard looks into Jim’s eyes as they break the kiss, he doesn’t see the star fields and constellations, the unexplored planets and photon beams fired at enemies. He sees a soft sky, illuminated by a warm sun, and sigh with content now that he can see home in Jim’s eyes.


End file.
